


My Adorable Little Pet

by MrHotCrest



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Leashes, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when things get repetitive, you need to shake it up. Too bad Robin wasn't aware his wife's idea of such involved collars and walkies! MUxMaribelle lemon. You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Adorable Little Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand here we are, my first Fire Emblem smut-fic on this site! Since there's barely any straight Male Robin x Maribelle fics, I decided to contribute to the small pool. I hope any who read this will enjoy! 
> 
> Whether you did or didn't, please feel free to leave feedback, it always helps!

**My Adorable Little Pet**

 

'How the hell did I get myself into this...' Robin thought to himself as he tugged at the strap of leather that hugged his neck only to feel a gloved hand pat his head.

"Now, now. Don't scratch at the collar, dear. Or else Mummy will have to make you sleep outside tonight." chirped Maribelle as she pulled slightly on the collar that was attached to her husband's neck.

Thinking back to yesterday, this did seem like a good idea...

"Mix things up? How do you mean?" The puzzled man scratched at his white hair from his dear wife's request.

"It's quite simple, really. I've grown bored with our usual weekly carnal relations, dear, and I would like to try something I've had in mind to bring that fire back into our bedroom." Hearing such frank words come out of such a noble mouth always sounded weird. And considering the kinkiest thing the couple had ever done was have sex with the curtains open, that was saying something.

Neverthelesss, Robin relented. He was perfectly satisfied with how things were, but if Maribelle wanted to try something new, who was he to complain?

"Well, alright. That sounds like fun. So what did you have in mind? Clamps, perhaps some dirty talk? ...An extra partner even?"

"Oh no no no. Nothing like that, darling." The blonde leaned into Robin and slid her hands up his body until they rested at his cheeks. "I simply want you to be my adorable little pet for just one afternoon."

"Is that all?" Pet names and intense cuddling under the sheets? Hell yes! "If that's what you want, honey." He smiled warmly

'...Oh yeah.' Robin closed his eyes and bowed his head after realizing what an idiot he must have been to think so innocently. His bum was planted firmly on the cold tile floor of the home like a common mutt while his wife was fishing through her hand bag for whatever else they needed to begin this 'mix up'.

"Ah, here we are!" A hair accessory came from the depths of her purse. It was similar to a sort of hair tiara but very thin and on top of it were two whiite, unmistakable animalistic ears. She kneeled before her naked pet and carefully placed the ears on his head. His white hair obscured the tiara and only the ears remained prominant and proud upon him. "Oooh, they're just perfect!" Maribelle squealed with delight.

"Honey, I dunno about this..." Robin finally objected. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind when-"

"Oh, silly, wolves don't speak."

Raising an eyebrow at the sheer ridiculousness of it all, he continued. "A wolf. Right. As I was saying I-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Maribelle interrupted again waving a disapproving finger. "You promised to be my adorable little pet for the day. If you want to communicate, you'll do so in the way a wolf would."

"What? You mean like barking?" The smiling face on the girl made it very clear that was exactly what she wanted. Robin scowled in response to her smile. "Absolutely. Not."

"Well fine. If you don't wish to give me a 'woof' then you don't have to say anything. You can just be silent." Maribelle pouted as she rummaged though her bag for something else.

'Well, there goes my chance to getting some action tonight...' Robin thought while looking off to the side. He was still prepared to keep his end of the bargain and be an "adorable little pet" for his wife, but at this point it looks like his right hand would be his companion for the night.

"Dear, might you get on all fours for me?" Robin obliged without resistance. He would rather not rob her anymore of her enjoyment.

Although those walls came right back up when he looked up to see precisely why she asked for that. In her fingers, Maribelle held another accessory. This time it looked like a faux-wolf tail connected to a plastic protrusion.

"Oh no, no, no, HELL no!" Robin protested again, sitting right back to the way he was. "That's going a step too far!"

"Wolfy seems awfully chatty today. I thought I said either give me a 'woof' or just be silent?"

"Maribelle, I'm drawing the line here. That thing isn't going anywhere near or inside of me, I mean it!"

"Hm, that didn't sound like a 'woof' to me." The blonde aristocrat tapped the plastic bit against her lips pretending to not hear her husband's protests, but she did place the item back into her bag.

"That's better." Robin asserted and got back on all fours. "I'm perfectly willing to be your pet but there's no way i'm going t-hugh!" Again, he was cut off and instantly felt his stomach and crotch hit the cold floor. He looked back to see Maribelle forcibly parked her rear on his back and pinned him in place.

"I'm sorry Wolfy, but Mummy has simply grown tired of your very loud and foul mouth." A wicked smile was plastered across her face as she pulled out yet another item from her bag. This one looked like a shiny red ball with two black straps on the side ending in a buckle. "I'll just have to put a muzzle on you to keep you quiet."

"Okay, that's it, I'm calling this o-mmph!" A quick motion and dull click later, the gag was in place, preventing Robin from saying anything other than muffled curses from then on.

"I'll take it off when you learn to quiet down, darling." That sweet smile she was sporting ill suited the very picture she had crafted for the both of them right now. "Now where were we?" Reaching into her bag again, Maribelle retrieved the tail impliment and rubbed the plastic bit sentually against Robin's cheek. "Let's continue, my adorable little pet."

"Mmph! Mmmmph!" Robin muffled out. He rapidly shook his head in place of trying to speak.

"Oh, don't worry, dear, Mummy will make this as painless as can be." Her innocent giggle betrayed her next action as she raised the plastic end to her lips and slowly, oh so very slowly dragged her tongue up and around it, slathering it completely with her saliva while making it a show for her husband.

Robin had to admit, were he not about to be penetrated in just a few seconds, he would have found that pretty hot. The way her tongue thrashed about and deftly twisted around the plastic end of that fake tail got him hot under the collar... so to speak. That all came crashing down when she saw her withdraw her tongue and slowly move the item behind their back. Seeing no way out of it, Robin looked forward and clenched his eyelids shut as he felt the plastic end of his soon-to-be appendage press against his back door.

Maribelle must have known how uncomfortable it was for Robin because she made sure to keep that cold plastic end touching right at the center of his pucker for precisely six seconds before she slowly forced it inside. Robin tried really hard not to muffle anymore, just allowing this woman to do with him what she pleased. Just the thought of Maribelle, a woman who wore her figurative chastity belt with pride was doing something so lewd to him sent his brain into overdrive. In truth... it was pretty damn arousing. Enough that he could feel his stiffening manhood just barely touch the cold floor beneath him.

Every single centimetre was a battle that the former military leader lost until it came to an end once the entire thing had been neatly stuffed within him. A bead of sweat trikled off of Robin's forehead when he felt his inner walls squeeze around the foreign object.

"Aw, see, that wasn't so bad was it?" Maribelle cooed as she lifted herself off of her pet and lovingly rubbed her hand up and down his back. "Just one last thing."

"Oh Gods, what next?" Robin thought. Was she going to make him wear fuzzy paws too? Maybe even try to entice him with some sort of bone? He didn't dare to look this time, simply facing ahead for whatever else she had in store.

Another click was heard and Robin looked back to see Maribelle had attacked a long black leash to his collar. She held it around her knuckles proudly and gave it a little tug as she stepped forward. "Come on, my adoreable little pet. Let's go for a walk in the garden."

Oh Gods the garden. Outside. Where people could see them!

Once again, trying to appeal to his wife, Robin shook his head. It did little to persuade her and with another tug on the leash, Robin felt his arms and legs move on their own, obediantly following Maribelle to the front door of their home and the judgmental world beyond. One could only hope that children were not outside today...

Without a doubt, this was THE most embarrassing day of Robin's life. Walking on all fours like some feral creature while his wife strung him along after essentially making him play dress-up, and now, in front of the other servants of the mansion, walking with his body exposed to the elements.

Everyone was watching. They had either completely stopped their normal daily jobs to see the spectacle or wee whispering among themselves. The only upside about this was that it was only the garden that they were walking through and not the streets. One of the female servants simply stood agape at having seen her master's privates swinging between his legs as he walked alingside his wife.

Throughout this all, they continued to walk though the gardens without saying a word. Maribelle maintained her jubilant smile, Robin secretly wished for death, and the other servants had long returned to their duties. As far as they were concerned, they saw nothing.

Maribelle lead her adorable little pet to the center of the gardens so she could have her fun in partial privacy. The hedges were nicely trimmed and came up all the way to the woman's chest. Robin wasn't even visible with the way he was walking. Another evil smile stretched across her face as her gloved hand brushed across the surface of the maintained bush.

Crouching to face her pet on his level, Maribelle placed her hand under his chin and spoke in a tone one would to a genuine pup. "Today is a very special day for you, my adorable little pet." she murmured. It certainly was special, though not in a positive way in Robin's eyes. "Today, is the day we finally housebreak you."

What?

Did she just...? Was she implying...? She couldn't be...

A small tug on the leash pulled Robin towards the direction of the nicely trimmed hedge and Maribelle stood waiting in anticipation with a sadistic look on her face that would rival a King watching two gladiadors duel to the death. But was she really expecting... that? Robin couldn't do that! He WOULDN'T do that!

And yet... there she stood, unmoving, and silent, fully expecting her pet to obey. The only other option Robin could take was to just get up and walk away from this all. He still had his dignity dammit! ...Or at least some semblance of it, considering the kind of day he was having. On the other hand, he was a man of his word and he simply couldn't refuse his beloved wife what she asked for. Plus, if he backed out now, he would probably be sleeping on the couch for the rest of his life. Between the two of them, Maribelle was the one that could go without sex for an absurd amount of time. And if she ever needed relief, well thankfully her piano lessons had gifted her with very agile fingers.

It was effectively killing every fiber of his being, but slowly Robin sidled up to the bush and raised his leg to it, positioning his manhood towards the defenseless hedge. He swallowed his pride and clenched his eyelids shut once more and soon enough, that embarrassing tinkling sound against the petals of the hedge signaled Maribelle to him doing the dirty deed.

For the noblewoman, this was rapture. She watched the stream of urine splash against the bush and couldn't help but bite her lower lip at the sheer sexual thrill she was getting from this. One of her hands drifted from her chest all the way down to the crotch of her pink pantaloons as she vigorously pressed two fingers against the cloth and inhaled sharply. She relished the delightful sound in all of it's glory and closed her eyes to take in the whole event. For all the humiliation and borderline torture she was putting her dear husband though, she counted herself all too lucky to be married to such an accepting man. It was probably safe to say that no one else in the world would approve of such behavior from her. He would need to be rewarded for his undying obedience to her this day, oh yes!

As the last trickle of liquid dripped to a halt, Maribelle slowly opened her eyes and looked down her nose at her pet, who refused to look back at her. "Mummy is so proud of you." she whispered, bringing her hand back up to her chest and pinching at her pink bud underneath.

Once again, they continued their walk through the garden, this time without the forceful tug. They moved a little swiftly through the gardens with Robin following wherever he was lead until they were at the very center of it all. It was a nice circular area usually reserved for having picnics with the family, but this place would soon be used for other purposes.

Coming down to her knees, Maribelle cupped her pet's face in her hands and smiled wide with half closed eyes and an unmistakably musky scent rising from her being. Although he had been nice and silent for the day, she wanted to keep the gag on him. No, instead, she would show him her appreciation in full.

"You've been such a good boy, my adorable little pet. I think it's time you had your 'treat', don't you?" Finally, something good to come out of this day! Robin nodded enthusiastically, the little wolf ears bouncing along with him as he did so. Gladly, Maribelle released her pet and began unbottoning her wardrobe, very slowly. She wanted to make sure the experience was drawn out as long as possible.

First came her top, which she peeled from her creamy skin and rubbed her breasts with her hands in generous circles. Her nipples were delightfully erect from the stimulation and the passing wind that made them stand at attention. She held her pet's head close to her chest, rewarding his efforts by lovingly having her soft orbs caress and massage his face. Oh Gods, how this was turning her on! Having such complete control over the man she loved gave her this intense high that she never wanted to come down from!

Next, came the bottoms. Once she finished with her facial worship, Maribelle threw off her boots to the sides along with her gloves and gripped the top of her trousers. She leaned back before Robin and slowly slid them down her luscious hips. Midway down, just around her knees, she lifted her legs in the air to give her pet a very nice view of her apple-bottom rear end and lacy black panties. Robin fondly remembered this pair. She wore it on their wedding night when they consumated their marriage.

Once the offending garments were slipped off, Maribelle sat back, her legs spread wide open and a tantilizing finger beckoning her pet. "Help me?" she asked innocently, referring to the obvious. Continuing to walk on all fours, Robin moved overtop of his lover and grabbed those sinful pair of panties and slid them off with the utmost care then gently laid them to the side.

Now, both of them were as naked as the otherand ready to make the most vicious love they've had in a while. Immediately, Maribelle's hand drifted right to her puffy pink folds and wasted no time in pleasuring herself. Just to add one last layer of torment, and her own personal amusement, she placed her foot at her pet's chest and gently pushed him away, so that he would have to watch her please herself before he would reach his end.

"Ooh, such a naughty Wolfy, staring at me while I pleasure myself~." she huffed out huskilly. She slipped a third finger inside of herself and squeezed at her pink hood, forcing her back to arch and letting her head limp backwards onto the soft grass. The whole display made Robin stiffen to full length in no time. In an attempt to ease the fire in his loins, he reached for his member, but was stopped by his master's foot a second time. "Patience, my a-adorable little pet. Only I will be the one to make you reach bliss." Her hitched breaths of desparation made her stutter, and further attempts at conversation would be useless from here on.

This was Cloud Nine for the noblewoman. Her darkest fantasies being realized and pleasuring herself in front of another while they watched less than a foot away only empowered the rush she was feeling between her legs. "Ah, Gods, almost there!" She whimpered again, biting her lower lip as her eyes began rolling up to the back of her head. She greedily used her other hand to bring her left breast to her mouth and viciously bite at her own nipple while her legs extended outward to grant her fingers deeper access into her depths. "Gugh~! A-Alm-most there~!" she squealed, trying her damnest to not scream. Seeking to finally reach her orgasm, Maribelle retracted her soaked fingers from within her and pinched at her hot clitoris that had gone neglected the entire exhibition, the intense action proving enough to finally send he over the edge with a lustful yelp as spurts of her feminine juices rushed forward and splashing either into the grass below her, or right onto her pet's bulging erection.

Despite the effort it took to finally reach her stop, the noblewoman wasn't finished, not yet. While her heart continued to pound against her chest, she positioned herself in a new way that Robin had never seen before. She too had gotten on her hands and knees, with her supple cheeks waving before him. Her nethers were practically dripping now, slickening her inner thighs and begging for attention.

"Take me, Wolfy." She pleaded. "Take me like the wild animal you are! Mark me as your she-wolf!"

"Naga in Heaven I love this woman." Robin thought as he positioned himself behind his wife, eager to give her what she wanted, and ready to claim what was his. This was a new position, but he was sure he know how to go from here. Grabbing a hold of her hips, he positioned his seeping member at her womanhood and pressed himself inside her, all the way to the end with one swift motion that made him muffle into the gag with delight and eliciting an unrestrained moan from his lover.

Soft and tender lovemaking was not the mission objective this time around. This was a good, no-holds-barred, go at it until the bed breaks, old fashioned fuck. The time for kissing and cuddling was gone. Robin bucked whildly against Maribelle's backside, as it bounced against his belvis with an audible -slap- every time he pounded into her. The sound of his she-wolf crying his name and shouting profanities into the sky was music to his fake, canine ears and it only pushed him to go harder and faster.

"Yes! Oh, GODS YES!" Maribelle shouted into the sky as she was repeatedly stuffed and ravaged by her crazed man-beast. This beats normal sex by a long shot, surely she would have to make this routine for them! She felt her core tense once again as another orgasm was awaiting her. She forced her hips against Robin's in desparate need to have her fix while her man did the same with his motions, slamming into her time and again feeling himself on the cusp of euphoria.

Close, so very close! Robin clenched his teeth tight as he neared his orgasm and hiked Maribelle's leg upward to reach as far as he could inside of her, to the point where he was repeatedly striking the entrance to her womb; an act that only made her squeal for more. Finally, with all that he had, breaking down at last, Robin released his seed inside of his she-wolf in a burst so powerful he feared he would likely pass out from sheer bliss. The shock of the hot, sticky substance erupting it's way into her, triggered another ear-piercing yell from Maribelle as her tongue languidly hung from her mouth, strings of spittle dripping down her chin and another wave of her feminine juices splattering out onto the grass below mixed with her husband's white, hot mess.

After their rigid bodies had come down from their mind-shattering lovemaking, they slumped together in the center of the garden, hugging together for fear of losing their sanity to lust. Hitched breaths returned to normal inhales and exhales, pounding heartbeats were silenced to normalcy, and their body heat, though still above average, cooled to a comfortable degree. Without a doubt, this had to have been the best sex they had. There was absolutely nothing like it! Sure the road up to that point was paved with broken glass and salt, but Godsdamn, Robin would walk one hundred miles on that road again if it means sharing moments like these more often!

After gathering her mind enough to process her surroundings again, Maribelle looked at her man and rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek. "Thank you so much for being my adorable little pet for today, Robin. I love you so, so much."

"Mmph." Robin replied.

"Oh, right. Allow me." With one deft finger, the ball gag fell from her husband's mouth, covered in saliva. "Now what were you saying, my love?"

Robin moved his jaw around after finally having free reign over it after what seemed like forever. He cleared his throat and delivered the following message: "Woof." with a smile.

Just that one word brought a smile to Maribelle's face. She rolled overtop of her adorable little pet, kissed him deeply and rubbed his furry, fake ears.

"Good boy."


End file.
